


Distracted

by polaroidxpicture



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chloe is really only mentioned in passing, F/F, Fluff, Max really is the definition of anxious gay, Short, Sweet, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidxpicture/pseuds/polaroidxpicture
Summary: Rachel talks, but Max doesn't really listen.This is just a short little drabble thing I wrote on a whim. Hope it's good!
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Distracted

Max could never understand what Rachel and Chloe saw in her. They’d go on and on about her talent, how she had such an eye for photography and _“oh Max, you should take pictures of me sometime!”_ , and she’d never tell them personally, but the compliments were overwhelming. She was at least used to Chloe’s compliments, but hearing similar sentiments tumble oh–so-casually from Rachel’s mouth was an entirely different thing. Max found herself hung up on every syllable, every inflection and shift in the tone of Rachel’s voice no matter the occasion. It could be something as simple as “you look good today”, and Max would still listen to the sound of Rachel’s voice before she’d ever come close to processing the words she spoke.

Maybe that’s why she left Rachel waiting for a response for a solid minute and a half after she had asked Max a question. Though it was easy to admit that she was cute, blue doe eyes glazed over in thought, Rachel wasn’t the most patient soul.

“Max,” she finally said, shifting her weight to one side, a hand placed on her hip. “Earth to Max? Did you get lost in there?”

A bright, visible red dusted the apples of Max’s cheeks when she snapped out of her “trance” of sorts, a lump forming in her throat like a blockade. _What are words and how do I use them and holy shit she’s so beautiful in this lighting–._ All at once, embarrassment and guilt and the _**strong**_ desire to pull out her polaroid camera crashed over her, rendering her motionless and wide-eyed. She finally found her voice moments later, though each word came out shakier than a building in an earthquake, and Max knew in that moment that she truly was the biggest mess in all of Oregon.

“Oh, god,” she breathed, bringing the heel of her palm to her forehead rather harshly, though it wasn’t intentional. “Sorry, I guess I zoned out. . .”

That statement was apparently funny because it earned a laugh from Rachel, who was now donning a little smirk. Perhaps she had caught on.

“I asked you if you wanted to do a photoshoot sometime,” she repeated, brushing shiny blonde strands of hair behind her ear. Max couldn’t help but notice how Rachel’s hair looked like gold, and how her eyes glimmered in the fading sunlight. “You’re really good with a camera, Max. It’d be an honor to have my picture taken by you.”


End file.
